Of monkey's and wolves
by Innocently-Whimsical92
Summary: in a fight against the skeleton king sprx falls victim.... to be a werewolf! R&R, 4 firemonkey12, summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

It was a late night in Shuggazoom, the stars shone and the moon was bright, the Hyperforce had finally returned from their latest Battle with the infamous Skeleton King, exhausted and hurt, all intent on getting a good nights rest.

" my receptors ache!, and for once it isn't 'cause of your shouting Nova!", the cocky Scarlett simian stated earning another smack from his golden companion. "Team, head to med bay then for a long we will need it." The charcoal simian stated as they all entered the Super Robot.

-  
The next morning there had been sirens blaring alerts for the Monkey team, they had been called to battle yet again.

"Bone head doesn't give it a rest! he's worse than Gibson with his lectures!", Sprx said through the communicator ewarning chuckles from Chiro, Otto and Nova while both the spiritual advisor and head of science were not amused. "SPRX!.....", Gibson was just about to say when, "we have other important matters to attend to. "yes Antauri, both simians replied through the comms.

A huge wolf like creature was harassing the city, tearing buildings and harming citizens, "it seems like the creature is not killing the people", Gibson stated, very confused. "WHAT?!?!?!", the team screeched in the same tone. "the monster appears to be turning them in to anamorphic creatures....", he dragged on,  
"uhhh.... like werewolves!", Otto shouted, "coooool", The other members of the hyperforce sweat-dropped,  
typical Otto, "yes Otto, like werewolves"

A day later the citizens of Shuggazoom had been given treatment for the werewolf problem. The monster was being kept for testing, lying still in Med Bay. Sprx just looked disgusted at it, and curiously poking the beast with a stick, he had been sent to check on the beast. A piercing scream echoed throughout the rbot and the team ran to the Med Bay to find the creature trying to get free and thier pilot on the floor with a bite in his arm, clutching it in agony.

"thunder punch!!!!", Chiro screeched taking out the wolf-like monster. Nova ran to Sprx helping up onto the other medical beds as Gibson inspected him. "Luckily for you you got the inoculation before the beast bit you. you need to rest, and as for our furry friend he is to be labelled as deceased.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening Nova had helped him to bed, he lay there silently until a piercing, throbbing pain entered throughout his body, causing him to clutch his stomach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

HEY! little- washu here! this story was requested by FireMonkey12!, i finally got to start it lol, R&R!!!


	2. weremonkey!

Sprx clutched his stomach in agony. What was happening to him?! Before he knew it his metallic hands morphed into paws and his teeth became longer forming bone-crushing fangs, he arched his back while the fur grew in to wild locks along his back and tail.  
The coal eyes he once had narrowed into a mixture of yellow and black, his muzzle growing outwards while his jaws were snapping at the air.

The newly formed creature smashed it's way out of the Super Robot, smashing the outer armour of the vessel to make his way for freedom.  
He made his way to town, following the scent of young blood on the tiop of his nose while his mouth was dripping with saliva in anticipation of his first meal....

-  
AT THE ROBOT

Gibson had just awoke, he was keeping time on an experiment and had to check and feed it hourly in the lab and decided to check up on his crimson teammate.  
"Sprx? feeling any better?".... he stopped in his tracks as if his feel were nailed to the floor with an expression that would make anyone think the cerulean male had seen a ghost, the sheets were torn and thrown to the floor and the lab was trashed with coloured liquids streaming across the floors, making small explosions as they reacted with each other.

"Oh my word!, Sprx? SPRX?!," it was at that point the scientist noticed the hole in the wall. He pressed the emergency alert to call the rest of the team.

Within minutes the team (excluding Sprx) had assembled to the lab, if they weren't awake now they would have been from the shock, even Otto.  
They came to the conclusion that Sprx was kidnapped by the wolf hybrids, causing him not to answer to his receptors and immediately started a search.

-------

WITH SPRX

He had just drained the last drop of blood from a family of four, licking his lips and growling in satisfaction. He moved from the house to the woodlands to seek refuge, running at great speed.  
He fought off a family of bears and fed on them for their home then layed to rest.

-------

SORRY ITS BEEN LONG!!! R&R


	3. Love and Cunning

NEXT MORNING

Sprx awoke to a damp, dark cave. The crimson monkey was puzzled, What did he do last night? His head was aching, like a jack-  
hammer banging the inside of his skull to break free as he heaved himself upwards to stand against the wall.

He paused, breathing rapidly, What happened to him? he felt awful, slumping to the floor in defeat. He spotted spotted circles of light from the corner of his coal oculars. He started crawling towards the light, the quicker he found an exit, the closer he could get back to the team and to aid. Closer and closer his metallic hands grasped the floor pulling himself forward, he stopped, he felt something wet underneath his aching body, 'probably rain water', he thought continuing to drag his body to the light.

Within a few minutes the tired male reached his goal, moving his body weight to stand him upwards yet again at the entrance of the cave, squinting slightly at the sight of daylight. He looke downwards to pat himself dry, noticing a red stain at his feet trailing behind him back into the cave, 'but I don't have any wounds', he thought to himself, his eyes widened in shock as he patted his fur down and the red residue came of his fur onto his silver metallic hands. Turning behind to scan what he could see of the cave again he noticed pools of blood that caked the floor, so black it looked like oil or tar. At the sight, the poor red simian fainted from the shock.

-------------

AT THE ROBOT

The Hyperforce had been up most of the night, contemplating where Sprx would be at that very moment in time, making attempts to trace him every several minutes with fail. The team were exhausted, scanning the computers of different areas on Shuggazoom to look for their cocky ace pilot.

Nova was in her chair, not paying attention, thinking to herself. 'Why? Why him? What did he do?', she thought to herself in sorrow,  
'I never got to tell him... to tell him I... no... I couldn't possibly, Sprx? ha! no way!', she joked to herself, a pitiful attempt to cheer herself and lie to herself. 'I love him like a brother! nothing more!', was all the golden female told herself throughout the morning.

BEEEEEP

All heads of the remaining Hyperforce jolted to turn to the big screen, red lettering flashing telling all of them that their target was found.

"HYPERFORCE GO!!!!"

------------------

AN HOUR LATER

The Hyperforce moved quick through the wild shrubbery, following Gibson's Co-Ordinates, slashing down the wild vines. Nova moved with great speed in hurry to find Sprx which didn't go unnoticed, Gibson pulled her back.  
"Nova, calm down, we will find him", he said firmly, grasping her shoulder to which she tensed then sighed and relaxed. Her lips formed a frown.  
"I don't see you saying that to anyone else, anyone would think that you thought that I had feelings for that cocky, perverted, arrogant jerk!", she screeched at him to which he just gave a funny look. She blushed, for once she had been caught out so she handled it in anyway a female should.  
She grabbed him by the shoulders growling, "mention this talk to anyone and you'll be my new punch bag, got it?!", her voice was menacing and all the scientist could do was gulp and nod, waiting for Nova to let go.

They continued their quest and advanced when Nova saw a speck of red and ran full force to a limp Sprx, lifting his head up, tapping lightly in attempt to wake him up. She returned him to Med Bay while the team searched the area, scanning the blood samples, collecting anything they might need for clues, even fur from the 'werewolves'.

-------------

THAT NIGHT

Sprx was treated for his wounds and left to rest, Nova refused to leave untill he woke, to put her mind at ease that he was okay. All the while reminding the team that she didn't feel that way and she would do it for any other member of the team.

Nova was being stubborn, convinced sleep wouldn't get the better of her but even warriors can't fight off sleep, her rose orbs closed, drifting into a peaceful slumber, resting her cheek on Sprx's arm.

Sprx jolted, he awoke rasping and trying desperately to breathe, again clutching his stomach as his mutation took form again. He noticed Nova, he refused to cry in pain of fear of waking up the sleeping female, not wanting to see her concerned face that would make anyone's soul bleed of guilt.

His new form took place, growling in hunger for blood, licking his saliva of his lips, staring intently at Nova about to reach for her neck until she moved slightly, smiling in content as she slept, the monster stopped.  
He moved from Med Bay to the town spending countless hours feasting on many young souls that take refuge in Shuggazoom to satisfy his hunger.  
The creature had become consious of its former self and moved back to the Robot's Med Bay into a dark corner so the sleeping female would not notice.

------------

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
